The last words you said Las últimas palabras que
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: un romance que hace vivir a Severus Snape
1. capitulo unico

THE LAST WORDS YOU SAID  
LAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS QUE DIJISTE  
  
Este es un fic Severus Snape x Sirius Black... si, si, si lo se a muchos no les gusta esta pareja pero a mi me encanta, así que se aguantan (ja, ja, ja,). Es slash (relación hombre x hombre) que su homónimo es el yaoi en Japón y si no les gusta, miren que el internet es un mundo por explorar y pueden irse a... explorarlo yo no los detengo... Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor... (Sabias palabras de mi familia) Ah. Si las palabras de rigor, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y yo no gano nada con esto solo me divierto y saco mis frustraciones. Las italicas son partes de la canción y pensamientos. Las negritas es el presente.  
  
Somewhere in time I know, (alguna vez en algún tiempo lo se)  
  
Darling you'll come back to me. (Amor tu regresarás a mi)  
  
Roses will bloom again, (Las rosas florecerán otra vez)  
  
But Spring feels like eternity. (Pero la primavera se siente como si fuera eterna)  
  
In your kiss it wasn't goodbye. (En tu beso que no quiso decir adiós)  
  
You are still the reason why. (Tu eres todavía la razón de un ¿por qué?)  
  
Estoy en mi habitación escuchando una y otra vez esta melodía que describe tal como me siento, desde que te fuiste Sirius... Guardo la tonta esperanza de que regresara algún día, mientras yo intentaré no morir para volver a abrazarle; sintiendo que un día es un siglo, cada minuto parece un año sin tenerle a mi lado y mi vida una eternidad. Falsas ilusiones. Estuvo en esta habitación cuántas noches amándonos, con locura, pasión, ternura, todo tan deliciosamente extraño, todo tan dolorosamente real. Con ese beso que realmente no quiso decir adiós, la última vez que nos vimos antes de que partiera a buscar a su "ahijado". Ese beso que aún siento en los labios, imborrable.  
  
Flash back  
  
- Sirius no vayas, los demás lo encontraran, te lo aseguro... - Pero Severus, es mi ahijado, casi mi hijo, además es una promesa que le hice a James y Lily de siempre protegerlo incluso con mi vida. - ¡Padfoot, no irás, te lo prohíbo!- Le vi a la vez que sacaba mi varita para lanzarte un hechizo aturdidor, pero fue más rápido que yo y lo lanza primero, caí semiinconsciente; cuando me sostiene entre tus brazos para luego besarme con ternura casi infinita, probando el sabor de ser en él tan dulce, que me provoca querer más, y a la vez tan amargo porque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que es un Adiós que no quiero decir... Cuando logró despejar mi mente, ya se había ido, enfurecido me dirijo a la azotea donde se encuentra el trasladador que utilizo, para evitar ser detectados, al llegar a la escuela me encamino al Bosque Prohibido para buscar a Potter y Granger, estupidos mocosos ahora en que problema me metieron, paso horas buscándolos pero no los encuentro y regreso a la escuela, estoy intrigado como habrían llegado al ministerio de magia desde el bosque.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
¿Por qué?, será la eterna pregunta ¿Por qué tú?, cuando empezaba a salir de esa oscuridad en que me encontraba desde mi niñez, debido a la falta de afecto de mis padres por mí. ¡¡¿ACASO ESTOY DESTINADO A NUNCA SABER QUÉ ES LA FELICIDAD?!!  
  
Desde que instalamos el cuartel de la orden del fénix en tu mansión, tuve que soportar tu "agradable presencia", claro evitaba estar el menor tiempo posible dentro de esta, hasta unos días antes de la noche de brujas, donde todo se desencadeno...  
  
Flash back  
  
- Te pido ese favor Severus-. Dumbledore me observa de reojo a través de sus lentes en forma de media luna. - ¿Por que yo? ... - Está bien - respondo sin muchas ganas de asentir pero no podía evitarlo. - Llevarás este pergamino a Alastor para mis nuevas instrucciones, y esperarás una respuesta por favor...- Agarro el pergamino sellado que me extiende sujetándolo y guardándolo bajo mi capa para evitarle algún daño. Entonces sujeto el trasladador y siento el vértigo, cuando termina esa sensación al aterrizar, no pude evitar resbalar y caer sentado... "maldición" a mis espaldas empiezo a oír una risa odiosa de por si ya conocida. - Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...- era Black destornillándose de risa. Me levanto inmediatamente y le observo con rabia contenida, no puedo evitarlo lo odio, lo odio. Saco mi varita y, al ver eso, él salta a un lado tomando la suya (una prestada por supuesto), para prepararse a un duelo. - No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Black. ¿Dónde esta Alastor?... - ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de modulo informativo? -No te hagas el gracioso Black, necesito hablar con el. -Pues lo encontraras en la sala. Paso a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente, me desagrada su sola presencia... Encontré a Alastor sentado en la sala de espaldas a mi, cuando entro voltea. -Bienvenido Severus... supongo me traes algún mensaje de Albus. Asentí con la cabeza y le entrego el pergamino... lo abre; después de unos minutos, tras leerlo me dice: - Espera unos minutos tendré que escribir mi respuesta... Sin darme tiempo a decir nada salió de la estancia y me quedo solo, empiezo a observar la mansión, es bastante amplia, claro no como la mía, pero si bastante descuidada, necesita mucha limpieza ¿acaso no tiene un elfo doméstico? - Sé que no es como la tuya Snivellus pero mi casa no le pide nada a la tuya...- me volteo sorprendido para ver a Black apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ¿por qué a mi me tienen que pasar estas cosas...? - Por supuesto tal vez esté descuidada pero al menos tuvo algo de calor de hogar a diferencia de la tuya, donde seguramente para poder habitarla había que tener abrigos de pieles para no morirse congelado por la frialdad de sus habitantes... Ese comentario logra encenderme... - ¡No me digas Black!, en serio, porque la frialdad de mis padres hacia mi, sólo es superada por la decepción que sintieron los tuyos el día de tu nacimiento... dije con sarcasmo. -¡Snivellus!- coge su varita... a lo cual yo también reacciono y le apunto con la mía, empieza a lanzarme maldiciones las cuales esquivo perfectamente y yo le lanzo otras que también evita. Comenzamos a perseguirnos hasta que llegamos a una habitación, vacía y ahí ambos gritamos: - ¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!- caímos aturdidos soltando nuestras varitas en ese momento. - Maldito Snivellus- murmura mientras trata de alcanzar su varita pero soy un poco más rápido y lo empujo. Empezamos a pelear con los puños, gritándonos es ese trance... - ¡¡Te odio Black!! - ¡¡Te odio Snivellus!! - ¡¡No más que yo te lo aseguro!! Después de un rato estamos tirados en el suelo con bastantes moretones... - Dime por que nos odiamos tanto Snivellus...- me pregunta... de manera calmada, algo que me sorprende... - Creo que eso es algo que sabes perfectamente Black... acaso no recuerdas nuestros días de escuela, ¿acaso Azkaban te borró también esos recuerdos? - No, no me los borró pero pensé que habías superado esos pasajes... Le miro con odio concentrado... pero antes de que pueda reaccionar las palabras salen de mi boca... - Dime Black ¿por que les era tan divertido molestarme, en el colegio?, parecía que su hobby era ponerme en ridículo... Guarda silencio ante mi pregunta... después de un par de minutos se volteas y me mira: - ¿quieres la verdad o una mentira? - No seas idiota, solo dime la verdad. - No creo que lo soportes Snivellus... - Eso no lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas. Entonces comienza a responder algo que nunca debí haber preguntado... - Por parte de James, podría decirte que te odiaba y te molestaba por haber puesto tus ojos en Lily, la cual le gustó desde el primer día que la vio, pero al parecer ella tenía cierta condescencia contigo, lo cual provocaba sus celos, que debo decir eran terribles... Permanece callado unos segundos antes de continuar... - Por mi parte debo decir que al principio fue por diversión, pero después de un par de años me di cuenta de que lo hacia porque era una manera de llamar tu atención, solo en esos momentos te dabas cuenta de que existía... Frunzo mi entrecejo, ¿estaba oyendo bien...? y trato de levantarme pero para ese entonces ya se ha colocado sobre mi sujetando mi muñecas... y aprisionando mis rodillas evitándome todo movimiento posible... - ¡¡¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces Black?!!! ¡¡¡Quítate de encima de mi!!!, ¡te lo ordeno! - No, no lo haré quisiste saber. Ahora terminare lo que empezaste... - ¡¡¡NO, TE LO PROHIBO!!!...- casi grito en medio de un ataque de pánico, su cara está tan cerca de la mía... no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso. - Sabes todos lo niños cuando encuentran a alguien que les agrada o gusta tienden a molestarlos para atraer su atención. -Si, pero tu no eras un niño... - Claro que lo era, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de eso?... Snivellus... - ¿Me estas tratando de decir que te gustaba?...- pregunto incrédulamente... - Así es Severus, me gustabas y ahora aún me gustas... Yo lo miro sorprendido cuando sus labios se unen a los míos es un intento de beso, porque a eso no se le pudo llamar realmente un beso... ya que fue solo un roce; nunca se de donde saco fuerzas para tumbarlo, levantarme y salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí, ¿Dónde está el maldito trasladador? No puedo pensar coherentemente... después de un minuto... en la sala, no me importa el mensaje de Dumbledore solo tengo que salir... encuentro por fin la sala, y ahí estaba Alastor esperando, cuando entro me observa un poco extrañado... - Ahí estabas Severus, estaba a punto de salirte a buscarte, ten la respuesta para Dumbledore... - No contesto, únicamente sujeto el pergamino y agarro el trasladador, ni siquiera me despido, sólo deseaba salir inmediatamente de ahí. Cuando llegué a la escuela, subí al despacho del director. No lo encuentro, dejo el pergamino ahí y salí, para dirigirme a mis habitaciones... Al llegar me encierro, ni siquiera bajo a cenar... cuando me miro al espejo, puedo darme cuenta de los golpes que tengo en el rostro, principalmente al lado del ojo derecho que se esta inflamando y el otro cerca de mis labios... por esa razón sentía dolor desde hace rato. Mis labios... los toco suavemente, sin poder evitarlo recuerdo aquel "beso", sacudo mi cabeza. ¿¡Cómo puedo entretenerme en estupideces de esa magnitud!?; seré incapaz de borrarlo de mi mente en mucho tiempo... Llega el día de brujas, en Hogwarts se organiza una celebración para los estudiantes (adolescentes escandalosos), con el entrecejo fruncido recorro el comedor hasta parar mi mirada en un rincón, y siento como la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro, estas ahí en tu forma de animago, en la entrada del gran comedor acompañando a Potter, ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Te veo observarme a lo cual intento ignorar completamente aunque no lo logro del todo, harto de sentir tu mirada sobre mi, salgo del comedor para dirigirme a mis habitaciones no quiero ver a nadie, cuando abro mi puerta no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió a mis espaldas, volteo pero no veo a nadie, así que entro y pongo un hechizo de rechazo, ya dentro me dispongo a descansar... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme observado?. Me recuesto en mi cama, cuando me dispongo a apagar las luces... veo una sombra que se proyecta sobre la pared, la forma de un ¿canino?... cani... - ¡¡BLACK!!, grito, levantándome enseguida. Te transformas; invoco mi varita pero antes que llegue a mí, tú la desvías. Me sujetas las muñecas y me repliegas a la pared... - ¡Necesitamos hablar Severus!- ¿desde cuando se dirige a mí por ni nombre de pila? - ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar Black! - ¡Sí, sí tenemos y tú decides por las buenas o por las malas!. - ¡¡Nunca en mi vida lo haré por mi voluntad!! - Así lo has querido Severus Sacas tu varita y lanzas un hechizo paralizante a mi cuerpo, quedo totalmente rígido, Tras eso me sujetas y me llevas a la cama para tenderme en ella... en todo el proceso no paro de despotricar contra ti, pero haces oídos sordos a mis gritos, hasta que lanzas otro hechizo MUTIS. Ahora si no tengo más alternativa... - Bien, comienzas. Tendremos que hablar seriamente. Con mis ojos te indico que no lo deseo, pero aun así continuas... - Lo del otro día, fue...- tomas aire...- cierto, sobre lo que te dije... realmente me gustabas y me gustas... Yo solo puedo abrir mis ojos de manera desorbitada, ¡¡no es cierto!! intento gritar pero mi garganta no puede emitir ningún sonido. ¡Es imposible!. Pareces leer mis pensamientos ya que respondes: -No, no es imposible, Severus...- y sin más trance te acercas a mi rostro y comienzas a llenarme de besos. ¡¡¡No!!!, no, no quiero que el me toque, no,¡¡¡¡ NOOOOO!!!!... ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!... ¡¡¡NOOO!!!... ¡¡noo!!... ¡no!... ¡n... hummm... me rindo ante el beso, algo en mi interior se rompe. No sé porque lo hago, no pienso, únicamente deseo sentir... Cuando deja de darme besos me mira con sus ojos azules, sonriéndome, entro en pánico, por un momento creo firmemente se echara a reír diciéndome que todo fue una broma cruel de tu parte, si es así no lo soportare, lo se, lo sé. Nuevamente adivinas que pienso... -No te preocupes Severus, es solo mi manera de demostrar que estoy feliz... sí feliz, ahora sé, no te soy indiferente... FINITE INCANTATUM.- Al liberarme del hechizo sigo en la misma posición sin querer moverme, se siente tan bien... es una sensación rara ya que nunca la he tenido... Continua sobre mí, acariciando mi rostro con la punta de tus dedos... -Severus Snape eres un tonto... - ante esto lo empujo... - eres un...- intento replicar. Nuevamente me empuja para quedar bajo suyo -Si eres un tonto; vuelves a repetir, intento forcejear pero me lo impide perfectamente... continúa... -Si eres un tonto por no haberte dado cuenta antes de cuánto me gustabas... primero cierto te odiaba por esa actitud de desprecio ante todo, la superioridad por estar en la casa de Slytherin, por estar siempre en compañía de la alimaña de Malfoy,... fueron tantas cosas. Después mi amistad con James me hicieron molestarte, hasta la noche en que vi como te besaba Lucius... No pude soportarlo, supe por primera vez lo que era el infierno de los celos, por eso te jugué la broma de Remus... para vengarme de ti un poco, no medí las consecuencias, afortunadamente para mí James te salvó, pero esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, la culpa me carcomía, la angustia de haberte perdido. Aun cuando lo pienso no lo soporto ¡Cómo pudiste fijarte en ese prepotente... y no en mi que ya te amaba...! -Me estas diciendo que...- pones tu mano encima de mi boca. -Shhh no hables, déjame terminar. - Si ya te amaba desde antes solo que tiene razón el viejo adagio, del odio al amor solo hay un paso y yo desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo había dado... simplemente no lo aceptaba... Con tu rostro cerca del mío y casi susurrando en mis labios preguntaste. -¿Dime Severus podrías amarme como yo a ti?...- dice antes de besarme, no se que pensar, a pesar de todo tengo ganas de amar a alguien en mi vida realmente. Esa noche me hizo el amor de una manera tan suave y calida, acariciando y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo como nunca nadie lo había hecho... Tantos años de soledad y amargura, fueron dejados a un lado... Cuando despierto al día siguiente se había ido, estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando encuentro a mi lado una nota...  
Esta noche en el lago a las 10:00 pm  
ven por favor... tuyo desde ahora y para siempre  
Sirius Black Ese día cometo muchos errores frente a mi clase, no sé como no termina con una explosión de mi salón de clases, casi mando a todos los alumnos a la enfermería por un error al escribir un ingrediente Después de esta larga jornada, sin querer, miro a cada cinco minutos el reloj ¿Por qué de pronto el tiempo iba más lento?, ¡¡Oh, no es posible, tengo una cita con un prófugo de Azkaban, ¿acaso no puedo tener una vida normal?...!! Finalmente dieron las 10:00 p.m. y me dirijo al lago sin que nadie me vea, ahí esta de espaldas, bebiendo algo... sin hacer mucho ruido me acerco y te apunto con mi varita INMOBILUS... - ¡¡¡Severus... como te atreves!!! - Antes de que empieces Black necesitamos aclarar unas cosas antes... ayer no sé qué me pasó, pero lo cierto es que no se volverá a repetir, ¿entiendes...? -No te creo – dice. - Pues lo creas o no es algo de lo que te puedas fiar inmediatamente o si... - Es cierto pero es la única verdad, mi verdad... cuando me enviaron a Azkaban tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y una de las cosas de las cuales me arrepentía era no haberte dicho mis sentimientos... quizás fuera por el parecido en nuestra niñez, pero no tuve valor para hacerlo, créelo. - Dame una razón Black para no matarte por todas las mentiras que me dices...-  
  
- No son mentiras Snivellus, es solo la verdad, saca la botella de mi bolsillo derecho...- desconfiando la saco - ¡¡Huele!! Me ordenas...lo hago. ¡No puede ser!... - Es verisatum... así que todo es verdad... mi verdad y ¿la tuya? - ... - Severus contesta, por una vez deja tu cobardía a un lado y dime la verdad. - ... - ... Empiezo a balbucear un poco antes de poder aclarar mi garganta... - Todo ha pasado tan rápido Black de un momento a otro, me dices que me amas, me lo demuestras pero tú sabes perfectamente quien soy. ¿Crees realmente en tu verdad como la llamas?, yo nunca en mi vida he tenido afecto real, ni siquiera el de mi familia...- suspiro... - Tienes en algo razón nos parecemos mucho, pero también somos tan antagónicos... seamos realistas si comienza una relación entre tú y yo será un rotundo fracaso. - No lo creo... replica - eso solo dependerá de ti y de mi, y por mi parte no pienso echar a perder esta oportunidad si me la das. Medito un tiempo. Tú estas callado dejándome pensar... Mi lógica reniega de esto pero mis sentimientos quieren creerle, ¡¿qué hacer?! por primera vez no se a donde dirigirme. Alzo mi vista y veo una estrella lejana de color azul, ¿azul?. FINITE INCANTATUM... - ¿estas consciente de que podría ser un error fatal confiar en mi Black?- - Lo sé, pero me encanta el peligro... además necesito sentirme vivo, y deseo hacerte sentir vivo, o ¿no lo estuviste anoche? Le miro de reojo... Y antes de pensar mi respuesta las palabras salen de mi boca muy a pesar. - Sí, fue la primera vez que me sentí vivo... Sonríe sorprendido ante mi comentario... - de acuerdo ¿podemos firmar una tregua de paz e intentar esta relación? Asiento con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar... de pronto siento como salta sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. - No te arrepentirás Sev...- Mi ceño se frunce, no me agrada ese diminutivo... - Espero que tú no te arrepientas...- digo antes de hallarme nuevamente envuelto en tu abrazos y besos. Conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta de que algo crece dentro de mí por ti, es tan hermoso sentirse vivo cada vez que me mira, toca, besa y me hace el amor. Una noche mientras me abrazabas, después de nuestra sesión, en voz muy baja dije: - Te amo... Me abrazaste más fuerte y respondiste: -Y yo también te amo Severus y te juro que siempre estaré junto a ti- es lo último que escuché antes de dormirme; más te vale que la cumplas pensé.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (yo puedo oírte susurrar en el silencio de mi cuarto)  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. (Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna)  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. (Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente)  
  
"Love me now forever," (ámame ahora y por siempre)  
  
Were the last words you said to me. (Fueron las últimas palabras que tú me dijiste)  
  
Aún siento su presencia en mi habitación, la cual no se irá nunca, me tiro en la cama percibiendo en las almohadas tu esencia, que poco a poco desaparece... ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA! Nuevamente estoy llorando, ¿nunca pararán de fluir mis lágrimas?, ni siquiera sabía de ellas hasta ahora...  
  
Flash back  
  
-Vamos Sev... no te enojes conmigo. ¿Sev?... Sigo dándole la espalda me enfurece que tome a la ligera sus escapadas a verme... sabe que desde que llego Umbridge tienen todo perfectamente vigilado y no le importa, le encanta el peligro. De pronto siento sus brazos rodeándome y su aliento en mi oreja, que me provoca escalofríos, pero sigo sin moverme dándole a entender... no cederé tan fácilmente... -Sev... mírame...- me dice, obligándome a darme vuelta y levanta mi barbilla hasta que encuentras mis ojos... -Mírame- vuelve a decir... yo lo hago de manera renuente, no quiero ceder tan rápido... pero esa sonrisa suya me desarma... -Ámame esta noche y para siempre...- Es lo último que dice antes de fundirnos en un beso sin fin, cayendo sobre mi cama...  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
No puedo continuar, me siento morir cada día, esta herida duele tanto, más que cien Cruciatus juntos, al menos estos me volverían loco o me matarían, pero este no lo hace.  
  
And when the morning comes, (y cuando la mañana comienza)  
  
My hands still reach out for you. (Mis manos aún te buscan)  
  
Some things remain the same, (algunas cosas permanecen igual)  
  
There is nothing I can do. (No hay nada que pueda hacer)  
  
I can barely get through the day (apenas puedo pasar un día)  
  
Ever since you went away. (Desde que tú te fuiste) Me quedo dormido, no sé en que momento, pero al despertar le busco para abrazarme a su cuerpo, como cada mañana lo hago, pero no le encuentro, y la realidad se incrusta como un cuchillo en mi pecho nuevamente como cada día al ver que no está y que nunca más estará... Son estos momentos indeseables de mi vida. Quiero volver a dormir y no despertar jamás para soñar con él, donde estamos juntos sin separarnos. Reviviendo esos tiempos en los que yo iba como espía de Dumbledore con los mortifagos, cuando regresaba de cada misión, estaba esperándome en su forma de animago, me tiraba prácticamente al suelo, donde se transformaba y me abrazaba muy fuerte, diciéndome que me había extrañado; esas noches no hacíamos el amor solo permanecíamos abrazados toda ella hasta que despertaba, y lo primero que veía eran esos hermosos ojos azules suyos que tanto amo, junto con unas ojeras, seguramente no durmió por estarme observándome dormir como era su costumbre cada vez que regresaba de una misión... se de tu angustia cada vez que iba en esas excursiones, fueron los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, cuando más unido me sentí a alguien. Solo atinaba a besarle y ahora si, iniciábamos el día después de hacer el amor como si fuera la primera y... última vez. Aún guardo esa cursilería que me regaló en navidad... una bola de cristal muggle, con bastante ingenio. Debo reconocer es bonita... mentira es hermosa... de un paisaje nevado montañoso con una cabaña al fondo al lado de mi cama...  
  
Flash back  
  
- ¡¡Feliz navidad Sev...!!- Gritasto a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar, como me disgusta que haga eso, lo odio... Le lanzo una mirada fulminante mientras continua muerto de risa... es insoportable... A punto de lanzarle un frasco se pegas a mi cuerpo sujetándome por la cintura con un brazo y me coloca frente a la cara su regalo... nuevamente vuelve a decir... "Feliz navidad Sev..." de manera más tranquila y me besa en la punta de nariz... Miro extrañado la caja envuelta en rojo con un moño verde muy Gryffindor, lo tomo y mientras me da un poco de libertad se coloca a mi espalda con sus brazos alrededor de mí, lo empiezo a desenvolver, cuidando de no romper el papel, le observo de reojo, veo como rueda los ojos en clara señal de desesperación... Cuando lo saco, no puedo lograr mantener mi cara impasible, y quitándomela de la mano, le da vuelta, hace girar una cuerda y empieza a sonar una melodía extraña pero muy bella, cadenciosa y suave a la vez y como la agitó comienza a caer "la nieve"... Hasta hace poco supe como se llama esa melodía "Romance for violine ", un típico vals tan triste y tan lleno de sentimiento a la vez. Me dice: - Esa melodía nos describe a los dos, es tan antagónica en movimientos pero que se complementan tan bien... no es cierto Sev? A lo cual no contesto, en ese instante, y continúa... - Estos son los Alpes Suizos en el mundo Muggle cuanto acabe la guerra y Voldemort sea derrotado tú y yo iremos de vacaciones allá, me encanta ese sitio desde que lo vi en fotografías, y quiero verlo por primera vez junto a ti. ¿Qué opinas? No contesto, solo me giro le doy un beso en la boca, tan profundo y apasionado, que cuando lo libero, se queja. -Supongo que eso fue un si... Comienza a acariciarme pero lo paro... me mira extrañado... -¿Donde vas Sev? No contesto; voy a mi armario y saco un estuche pequeño... lo abro frente a él, mostrándole el par de anillos que hay en su interior, los compre en Hogmase cuando los vi me recordaron a esta relación, anillos labrados en bandas de dos tipos de oro, con una S sobresaliendo y un rubí junto con una topacio azul en el centro de esta. Definitivamente los compre de inmediato, también un par de cadenas, porque nunca deberían verlos por lo menos ahora, así que al sacarlos los coloco en ellas y pongo una alrededor del cuello. Hasta ese momento no dijo nada, esta tan sorprendido; al voltearse le di otro beso y pongo en su mano la otra cadena con el anillo, indicándole que la colocara en mi cuello. Ni tarde ni perezoso lo hace pero en ese trayecto besa mi cuello, arrancándome suspiros. Giro mi cara lo más que puedo para fundirnos en un beso. Después al separarme le digo en un susurro al oído "Te Amo Sirius". Mi mira con ojos de incredulidad y susurrando a mi oído dice: -Y yo te adoro Severus Snape, "futuro señor Black"- me separo mirándole a los ojos escéptico... -Por supuesto en el mundo muggle nos podremos casar y más en este país, ya que en el mágico, no sé si querrás... Lo abrazo tan fuerte... - Me romperás las costillas Snivellus... Se queja, yo solo sonrió... (si sonreí ante esto)... -Por supuesto que me casaré contigo pero tú serás el "Sr. Snape"...- dije. -Eso lo veremos...- alcanza a decir antes de dedicarnos a nuestras actividades diarias.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Esa esfera de cristal sigue ahí en ese sitio y es lo que miro todas las mañanas y noches antes de dormir, antes de tomar mi poción para dormir sin sueños.  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (yo puedo oírte susurrar en el silencio de mi cuarto)  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. (Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna)  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. (Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente)  
  
"Love me now forever," (ámame ahora y por siempre)  
  
Were your last words to me... (Fueron las últimas palabra que tú me...) Heaven help us cross this endless sea (el cielo nos ayude a cruzar este mar interminable)  
  
With starlight above to guide you to me.(Con la luz de las estrellas para que me guíes)  
  
Waves crashing on distant shores, (olas que chocan en orillas distantes)  
  
They're calling our names forever more. (Ellas están diciendo nuestros nombres para siempre).  
  
Su esencia nunca se irá por lo menos de mi corazón, desde el primer día después de tu muerte...  
  
Flash back  
  
Remus Lupin se acerca a mi... mirándome con ojos llenos de tristeza presiento algo malo, mi corazón empieza a agitarse... -Severus... Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas cuando comienza a decirme entre sollozos lo ocurrido... Lo escucho hasta la parte donde me dice que caíste a través del velo de la muerte después de haber peleado con tu prima Bellatrix... tras eso ya no escucho nada, de mi cerebro se borra cualquier pensamiento coherente... Sigo manteniendo mi rostro impasible frente al hombre lobo, él se despide y yo solo asiento, después me voy a mi cuarto y al cerrar lanzo un hechizo anti sonoro... Un acceso de ira y tristeza me acomete y sin pensar empiezo a destruir todo en mi cuarto, escritorio, plumas, libros, mientras grito... ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO BLACK, TÚ LO PROMETISTE, LO JURASTE...!!!!! No sé cuanto tiempo paso así, sólo sé que la oscuridad me envolvió, cuando despierto me encuentro en el piso de mi habitación, al darme cuanta de la destrucción que me rodea, caigo en cuenta que no fue un sueño, que fue real... y sólo atino a ponerme a llorar por horas hasta que amanece... Ya sin más lágrimas que derramar por ese día, me levanto y lanzo un hechizo... - REPARO.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Desde ese día volví a ser el mismo cadáver viviente de siempre, que deambulaba por los pasillos. Cada noche clara busco la estrella que lleva su nombre... Sirius... no puedo evitarlo: pienso que estás ahí... después de mirarla no puedo evitar desear que mi muerte llegue pronto; claro no sin antes matar a Bellatrix, porque no se me escapa, eso si lo tengo muy en claro... ¡qué estupidez!...  
  
And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (yo puedo oírte susurrar en el silencio de mi cuarto)  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. (Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna)  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. (Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente)  
  
"Love me now forever," (ámame ahora y por siempre)  
  
Were the last words you said to me. (Fueron las últimas palabras que tú me dijiste)  
  
Días después cuando los alumnos están por abandonar la escuela, y el ministerio de magia ha reconocido que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto, paseo por los pasillos y me encuentro con una escena... haciéndome recordar nuestra última pelea antes de navidad, cuando hirieron a Arthur Weasley. Harry Potter... está apuntando su varita hacia Draco, cuando le pregunto. -¿Qué demonios pretende, Potter? Y cínicamente me responde... -Estoy pensando en qué maldición lanzarle a Malfoy, señor... Estas últimas palabras las dice destilando veneno, mirándome desafiante... a lo cual yo también respondo con una mirada de odio. Estúpido mocoso... tú fuiste el causante de que él se fuera de mi lado, tú fuiste el culpable... Son estos momentos en los que desearía no haberte hecho esa estúpida promesa de cuidarlo, porque realmente deseo matarlo con mis propias manos. No, no, no puedo cumplir mi promesa Sirius... grito para mis interiores...  
  
Flash back  
  
Mansión Black - Sabía que vendrías Sev, no puedes resistir mis encantos, sueltas de manera sórdida sin voltear a verme. - ¿Cómo? - Fácil sólo tú produces ese sonido al caminar con tu túnica, es inconfundible de ti - ¡Vaya! digo ofendido ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Empieza a reír de manera desenfadada y escandalosa. - ¡¡¡Cállate Black!!! Grito. - Alguien puede oírte. Mientras trato de hacerle silenciar colocando una mano en su boca; lo permite únicamente para besar mi palma y atraerme hacia él. - ¡Suéltame... alguien puede venir... Sirius!... Siri... ¡uhmmm! Ya no puedo hablar, todas mis palabras fueron acalladas con sus labios. Unos minutos más tarde, deja mi boca. - ¿Cómo supiste encontrarme en este cuarto? - Según recuerdo tú mismo me contaste que era el cuarto en el que te escondías cuando hacías travesuras e ibas a ser castigado... Nuevamente me besa pero con más pasión y con alegría... - ¿Qué dije? Alcanza a oírse mi voz ahogada entre tus besos... - Nada, sólo que me sorprende recuerdes una de mis tantas peroratas. Después de finalizar nuestro beso. - Vamos Sev, vamos a mi lugar favorito... - La azotea ¿no? - Sí, estás en lo correcto amor... y vuelve a sonreírme jalándome del brazo, para dirigirnos a ese sitio. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio me digas esa clase de apelativos tan cursis? - ... Al llegar a la azotea veo el cielo esta tan oscuro y despejado... Me abraza... - ¿Tienes frío? pregunta mientras se pega más a mi cuerpo... - No... - Vaya no me sorprendería... - ¿Que quieres decir con eso Black? replico peligrosamente... - Nada... Trato de voltearme para verlo pero no me lo permite - Solo lo digo porque recordé que traes la capa de piel de dragón... es muy calientita... - ... - Porque yo si tengo frío... ¿me podrías hacer espacio ahí dentro, o me quito el frió con otro método Sev, sueltas de manera juguetona rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja... Respingo ante esta caricia y sin más demora abro mi capa para darle espacio y calor... - Gracias amor... lanzo un suspiro, nunca cambiara... y me alegra eso. Después de permanecer un rato en silencio, mira una estrella fugaz, cierra los ojos, cuando los abre, me observa y sonríe. - ¿Sabes que acabo de pedir?. - No... respondo -ni quiero saberlo; hace una mueca infantil. - ¿Por qué no puedes ser más romántico?, humm en fin. - Sev... - ... - ¿Te puedo pedir algo... una promesa? - ... - En el colegio, puedes vigilar y proteger a Harry por mí. - ¡¡¿QUEEE?!!" Atino a decir. - Se que es algo inusual pe... pero yo no puedo estar todo el día a su lado y tu sí. A esas alturas no daba crédito a mis oídos... -¿Co... como me pides eso Sirius? Tú sabes que no soporto a ese mocoso malcriado... - ¡¡Snape...!!- grita. - Lo siento solo que no puedo creer que me pidas eso, sabes de buena manera que el parecido con su padre hace que tenga una gran aversión por el... - Si lo se, por eso te lo pido porque el nunca creerá que tu lo tienes vigilado... y no se sentirá intimidado. - ¡Ese escuincle se siente todo menos intimidado!. - No es cierto... es un niño... un adolescente que solo necesita un poco de compañía, además acaso no nos recuerda algo su niñez a la tuya y la mía... ¡¡Ouchh...!! eso fue un golpe bajo... - Tienes razón, pero eso no hace menor mi aversión por él... - Vamos... te lo suplico Sev... me mira con ojos suplicantes de niño travieso que desea adquirir un juguete nuevo... - ... - Sev - ... - Sev - ... - ¡¡¡Severus!!!... grita y me tumba al suelo, para colocarse encima de mí y empezar a hacerme cosquillas... - ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, casi grito... ¡¡COSQUILLAS NO...!! Termina ante mi petición... Me mira directamente a los ojos y me dice: - Por favor Sev... - ... Permanece un tiempo así... Lo medito y sopeso todas los pros y los contras y al final susurro. - Esta bien... lo haré... Una gran sonrisa asoma a su cara que una sola vez le he visto... y vuelve a besarme. - Gracias Sev... - A cambio de que me digas que pediste a esa estrella fugaz... digo. - Bueno decírtelo no puedo; pero si puedo mostrártelo ahora... me lanza una mirada picara antes de cerrar su boca sobre la mía y empezar a desabrochar mi capa y túnica... - Si...ri... Hummm... soy tan fácil de convencer...  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Esta noche volveré a mis misiones... Cuando Dumbledore me manda a llamar Llego a su despacho... entro. Él está de espaldas, al volverse lo veo más demacrado, como si los años comenzarán a hacer mella en él. -Severus siéntate... Lo hago sin replicar. -Te mande a llamar para decirte que la misión se canceló. Alzo mi rostro y lo miro con desafío. -¿Puedo saber por qué? -No es necesario que vayas, mandé a otra persona, a Remus. Supongo te preguntarás el por qué de esta decisión... Bueno...- comienza- No quiero perder a otro miembro de la orden del fénix, principalmente si éste desea suicidarse y asesinar a manos de Bellatrix. Lo miro sorprendido... -Sí Severus... irías a suicidarte... sé que tu dolor es muy fuerte pero a Sirius le gustaría que siguieras adelante... Por primera vez en días comienzo a hablar. -¿Cómo lo supo?- atino a decir. -Sirius me lo dijo... además sus actitudes se volvieron muy sospechosas Me levanto rápidamente e intento salir... lo más pronto posible. Antes de abrir la puerta me alcanza a decir. -El te amaba realmente Severus... -Lo sé Albus... lo sé... pienso Salgo de su oficina... y me dirijo al lago... es de noche. Ya busco nuevamente su estrella cuando la localizo... solo alcanzo a decir... -Te extraño Sirius... mi amor... digo antes de deslizarme por el tronco del árbol y abrazarme a mi mismo para comenzar a llorar nuevamente...  
  
¿Fin?  
  
La canción es de Sara Brightman... del albúm Eden, la versión que salió para Norteamérica, me encanta este junto con el harem, es una gran cantante de opera pop si no la conocen; la melodía de la "bola de nieve! que menciono si existe es de Dvorak y se titula "Romance for violin and orchestra in F minor (Opus 11), pero no existe en bolita de nieve musical (es una lastima)  
  
Si vuelvo a escribir un fic así de azucarado, me va a dar diabetes, pero no pude evitarlo ya que al escuchar la canción solo pensé en esta pareja tan igual y tan distinta a la vez, claro si quieren continuación tendrán que superar los 50 reviews, y con 30 afirmativos lo haré aunque a ver que tal sale.  
  
Las admiradoras de Severus, ¡¡¡¡no me maten!!!!, ¡¡¡¡no me maten por favor!!!!, ya se que no les gusta verlo sufrir, así que bombas, cartas de amenaza de muerte, recordatorios familiares (pobrecita de mi mamá), todo menos virus los acepto dentro de la pagina de los fics y si quieren mi mail, solo tienen que ver mi profile, además subiré un capitulo extra contestando sus reviews, después de dos semanas de publicado el fic, ya que si lo hacen de manera personal, pues también les respondo.  
  
Arima chan 11:29 p.m. Martes 06 de Julio de 2004  
  
Miren planeaba cuando mucho 5 hojas y me salieron 22 bueno aquí en mi programa si alguna me dice cuantas fueron se los agradeceré mucho 


	2. Las ultimas palabras que dijiste

**THE LAST WORDS YOU SAID **

**LAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS QUE DIJISTE**

**Este es un fic Severus Snape x Sirius Black… si, si, si lo se a muchos no les gusta esta pareja pero a mi me encanta, así que se aguantan (ja, ja, ja,). Es slash (relación hombre x hombre) que su homónimo es el yaoi en Japón y si no les gusta, miren que el internet es un mundo por explorar y pueden irse a… explorarlo yo no los detengo…**

**_Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor_****… (Sabias palabras de mi familia)**

**Ah. Si las palabras de rigor, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y yo no gano nada con esto solo me divierto y saco mis frustraciones.**

_Las italicas son partes de la canción y pensamientos._

**Las negritas es el presente.**

_Somewhere in time I know, (**alguna vez en algún tiempo lo se**)  
Darling you'll come back to me. (**Amor tu regresarás a mi**)  
Roses will bloom again, (**Las rosas florecerán otra vez**)  
But Spring feels like eternity. (**Pero la primavera se siente **_**_como_****_ si fuera eterna_**_)  
In your kiss it wasn't goodbye. (**En tu beso que no quiso decir adiós**)  
You are still the reason why. (**Tu eres todavía la razón de un ¿por qué?**)_

**Estoy en mi habitación escuchando una y otra vez esta melodía que describe tal como me siento, desde que te fuiste Sirius… **

**Guardo la tonta esperanza de que regresara algún día, mientras yo intentaré no morir para volver a abrazarle; sintiendo que un día es un siglo, cada minuto parece un año sin tenerle a mi lado y mi vida una eternidad. Falsas ilusiones.**

**Estuvo en esta habitación cuántas noches amándonos, con locura, pasión, ternura, todo tan deliciosamente extraño, todo tan dolorosamente real.**

**Con ese beso que realmente no quiso decir adiós, la última vez que nos vimos antes de que partiera a buscar a su "ahijado". Ese beso que aún siento en los labios, imborrable.**

_Flash back_

- Sirius no vayas, los demás lo encontraran, te lo aseguro…

- Pero Severus, es mi ahijado, casi mi hijo, además es una promesa que le hice a James y Lily de siempre protegerlo incluso con mi vida.

- ¡Padfoot, no irás, te lo prohíbo!-

Le vi a la vez que sacaba mi varita para lanzarte un hechizo aturdidor, pero fue más rápido que yo y lo lanza primero, caí semiinconsciente; cuando me sostiene entre tus brazos para luego besarme con ternura casi infinita, probando el sabor de ser en él tan dulce, que me provoca querer más, y a la vez tan amargo porque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que es un Adiós que no quiero decir…

Cuando logró despejar mi mente, ya se había ido, enfurecido me dirijo a la azotea donde se encuentra el trasladador que utilizo, para evitar ser detectados, al llegar a la escuela me encamino al Bosque Prohibido para buscar a Potter y Granger, _estupidos mocosos ahora en que problema me metieron_, paso horas buscándolos pero no los encuentro y regreso a la escuela, estoy intrigado como habrían llegado al ministerio de magia desde el bosque.

Fin del flash back

**¿Por qué?, será la eterna pregunta ¿Por qué tú?, cuando empezaba a salir de esa oscuridad en que me encontraba desde mi niñez, debido a la falta de afecto de mis padres por mí.**

**¡¡¿ACASO ESTOY DESTINADO A NUNCA SABER QUÉ ES LA FELICIDAD?!!**

**Desde que instalamos el cuartel de la orden del fénix en tu mansión, tuve que soportar tu "agradable presencia", claro evitaba estar el menor tiempo posible dentro de esta, hasta unos días antes de la noche de brujas, donde todo se desencadeno…**

Flash back

- Te pido ese favor Severus-. Dumbledore me observa de reojo a través de sus lentes en forma de media luna.****

_- ¿Por que yo?_ …

- Está bien - respondo sin muchas ganas de asentir pero no podía evitarlo.

- Llevarás este pergamino a Alastor para mis nuevas instrucciones, y esperarás una respuesta por favor…-

Agarro****el pergamino sellado que me extiende sujetándolo y guardándolo bajo mi capa para evitarle algún daño.

Entonces sujeto el trasladador y siento el vértigo, cuando termina esa sensación al aterrizar, no pude evitar resbalar y caer sentado… "maldición" a mis espaldas empiezo a oír una risa odiosa de por si ya conocida.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- era Black destornillándose de risa.

Me levanto inmediatamente y le observo con rabia contenida, no puedo evitarlo lo odio, lo odio. Saco mi varita y, al ver eso, él salta a un lado tomando la suya (una prestada por supuesto), para prepararse a un duelo.

- No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Black. ¿Dónde esta Alastor?...

- ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de modulo informativo?

-No te hagas el gracioso Black, necesito hablar con el.

-Pues lo encontraras en la sala.

Paso a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente, me desagrada su sola presencia… Encontré a Alastor sentado en la sala de espaldas a mi, cuando entro voltea.

-Bienvenido Severus… supongo me traes algún mensaje de Albus.

Asentí con la cabeza y le entrego el pergamino… lo abre; después de unos minutos, tras leerlo me dice:

- Espera unos minutos tendré que escribir mi respuesta…

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada salió de la estancia y me quedo solo, empiezo a observar la mansión, es bastante amplia, claro no como la mía, pero si bastante descuidada, _necesita mucha limpieza ¿acaso no tiene un elfo doméstico?_

- Sé que no es como la tuya Snivellus pero mi casa no le pide nada a la tuya…- me volteo sorprendido para ver a Black apoyado en el marco de la puerta, _¿por qué a mi me tienen que pasar estas cosas…?_ - Por supuesto tal vez esté descuidada pero al menos tuvo algo de calor de hogar a diferencia de la tuya, donde seguramente para poder habitarla había que tener abrigos de pieles para no morirse congelado por la frialdad de sus habitantes…****

Ese comentario logra encenderme…

- ¡No me digas Black!, en serio, porque la frialdad de mis padres hacia mi, sólo es superada por la decepción que sintieron los tuyos el día de tu nacimiento… dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Snivellus!- coge su varita… a lo cual yo también reacciono y le apunto con la mía, empieza a lanzarme maldiciones las cuales esquivo perfectamente y yo le lanzo otras que también evita. Comenzamos a perseguirnos hasta que llegamos a una habitación, vacía y ahí ambos gritamos:

- ¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!- caímos aturdidos soltando nuestras varitas en ese momento.

- Maldito Snivellus- murmura mientras trata de alcanzar su varita pero soy un poco más rápido y lo empujo. Empezamos a pelear con los puños, gritándonos es ese trance…

- ¡¡Te odio Black!!

- ¡¡Te odio Snivellus!!

- ¡¡No más que yo te lo aseguro!!

Después de un rato estamos tirados en el suelo con bastantes moretones…

- Dime por que nos odiamos tanto Snivellus…- me pregunta… de manera calmada, algo****que me sorprende…

- Creo que eso es algo que sabes perfectamente Black… acaso no recuerdas nuestros días de escuela, ¿acaso Azkaban te borró también esos recuerdos?****

- No, no me los borró pero pensé que habías superado esos pasajes…

Le miro con odio concentrado… pero antes de que pueda reaccionar las palabras salen de mi boca…

- Dime Black ¿por que les era tan divertido molestarme, en el colegio?, parecía que su hobby era ponerme en ridículo…

Guarda silencio ante mi pregunta… después de un par de minutos se volteas y me mira: - ¿quieres la verdad o una mentira?

- No seas idiota, solo dime la verdad.

- No creo que lo soportes Snivellus…

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas. Entonces comienza a responder algo que nunca debí haber preguntado…

- Por parte de James, podría decirte que te odiaba y te molestaba por haber puesto tus ojos en Lily, la cual le gustó desde el primer día que la vio, pero al parecer ella tenía cierta condescencia contigo, lo cual provocaba sus celos, que debo decir eran terribles…

Permanece callado unos segundos antes de continuar…

- Por mi parte debo decir que al principio fue por diversión, pero después de un par de años me di cuenta de que lo hacia porque era una manera de llamar tu atención, solo en esos momentos te dabas cuenta de que existía…

Frunzo mi entrecejo, ¿estaba****oyendo bien…? y trato de levantarme pero para ese entonces ya se ha colocado sobre mi sujetando mi muñecas… y aprisionando mis rodillas evitándome todo movimiento posible…

- ¡¡¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces Black?!!! ¡¡¡Quítate de encima de mi!!!, ¡te lo ordeno!

- No, no lo haré quisiste saber. Ahora terminare lo que empezaste…

- ¡¡¡NO, TE LO PROHIBO!!!…- casi grito en medio de un ataque de pánico, su cara está tan cerca de la mía… no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.

- Sabes todos lo niños cuando encuentran a alguien que les agrada o gusta tienden a molestarlos para atraer su atención.

-Si, pero tu no eras un niño…

- Claro que lo era, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de eso?… Snivellus…

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que te gustaba?…**- **pregunto incrédulamente…

- Así es Severus, me gustabas y ahora aún me gustas…

Yo lo miro sorprendido cuando sus labios se unen a los míos es un intento de beso, porque a eso no se le pudo llamar realmente un beso… ya que fue solo un roce; nunca se de donde saco fuerzas para tumbarlo, levantarme y salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí, ¿Dónde está el maldito trasladador? No puedo pensar coherentemente… después de un minuto… en la sala, no me importa el mensaje de Dumbledore solo tengo que salir… encuentro por fin la sala, y ahí estaba Alastor esperando, cuando entro me observa un poco extrañado…

- Ahí estabas Severus, estaba a punto de salirte a buscarte, ten la respuesta para Dumbledore… -

No contesto, únicamente sujeto el pergamino y agarro el trasladador, ni siquiera me despido, sólo deseaba salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, subí al despacho del director. No lo encuentro, dejo el pergamino ahí y salí, para dirigirme a mis habitaciones…

Al llegar me encierro, ni siquiera bajo a cenar… cuando me miro al espejo, puedo darme cuenta de los golpes que tengo en el rostro, principalmente al lado del ojo derecho que se esta inflamando y el otro cerca de mis labios… por esa razón sentía dolor desde hace rato.

Mis labios… los toco suavemente, sin poder evitarlo recuerdo aquel "beso", sacudo mi cabeza. ¿¡Cómo puedo entretenerme en estupideces de esa magnitud!?; seré incapaz de borrarlo de mi mente en mucho tiempo…

Llega el día de brujas, en Hogwarts se organiza una celebración para los estudiantes (adolescentes escandalosos), con el entrecejo fruncido recorro el comedor hasta parar mi mirada en un rincón, y siento como la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro, estas ahí en tu forma de animago, en la entrada del gran comedor acompañando a Potter, _¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

Te veo observarme a lo cual intento ignorar completamente aunque no lo logro del todo, harto de sentir tu mirada sobre mi, salgo del comedor para dirigirme a mis habitaciones no quiero ver a nadie, cuando abro mi puerta no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió a mis espaldas, volteo pero no veo a nadie, así que entro y pongo un hechizo de rechazo, ya dentro me dispongo a descansar…

¿_Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme observado?._ Me recuesto en mi cama, cuando me dispongo a apagar las luces… veo una sombra que se proyecta sobre la pared, la forma de un _¿canino?... cani…_

- ¡¡BLACK!!, grito, levantándome enseguida. Te transformas; invoco mi varita pero antes que llegue a mí, tú la desvías. Me sujetas las muñecas y me repliegas a la pared…

- ¡Necesitamos hablar Severus!- ¿desde cuando se dirige a mí por ni nombre de pila?

- ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar Black!

- ¡Sí, sí tenemos y tú decides por las buenas o por las malas!.

- ¡¡Nunca en mi vida lo haré por mi voluntad!!

- Así lo has querido Severus

Sacas tu varita y lanzas un hechizo paralizante a mi cuerpo, quedo totalmente rígido, Tras eso me sujetas y me llevas a la cama para tenderme en ella… en todo el proceso no paro de despotricar contra ti, pero haces oídos sordos a mis gritos, hasta que lanzas otro hechizo MUTIS_. _

Ahora si no tengo más alternativa…

- Bien, comienzas. Tendremos que hablar seriamente.

Con mis ojos te indico que no lo deseo, pero aun así continuas…

- Lo del otro día, fue…- tomas aire…- cierto, sobre lo que te dije… realmente me gustabas y me gustas…

Yo solo puedo abrir mis ojos de manera desorbitada, ¡¡_no es cierto!!_ intento gritar pero mi garganta no puede emitir ningún sonido. ¡_Es imposible!._

Pareces leer mis pensamientos ya que respondes:

-No, no es imposible,Severus…- y sin más trance te acercas a mi rostro y comienzas a llenarme de besos.

¡¡¡_No!!!, no, no quiero que el me toque, no,¡¡¡¡ NOOOOO!!!!… ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!… ¡¡¡NOOO!!!… ¡¡noo!!… ¡no!… ¡n… hummm…_ me rindo ante el beso, algo en mi interior se rompe. No sé porque lo hago, no pienso, únicamente deseo sentir…

Cuando deja de darme besos me mira con sus ojos azules, sonriéndome, entro en pánico, por un momento creo firmemente se echara a reír diciéndome que todo fue una broma cruel de tu parte, si es así no lo soportare, lo se, lo sé.

NNuevamente adivinas que pienso…

-No te preocupes Severus, es solo mi manera de demostrar que estoy feliz… sí feliz, ahora sé, no te soy indiferente… FINITE INCANTATUM.-__

Al liberarme del hechizo sigo en la misma posición sin querer moverme, se siente tan bien… es una sensación rara ya que nunca la he tenido…

Continua sobre mí, acariciando mi rostro con la punta de tus dedos…

-Severus Snape eres un tonto… - ante esto lo empujo…

- eres un…- intento replicar.

NNuevamente me empuja para quedar bajo suyo

-Si eres un tonto; vuelves a repetir, intento forcejear pero me lo impide perfectamente… continúa…

-Si eres un tonto por no haberte dado cuenta antes de cuánto me gustabas… primero cierto te odiaba por esa actitud de desprecio ante todo, la superioridad por estar en la casa de Slytherin, por estar siempre en compañía de la alimaña de Malfoy,… fueron tantas cosas. Despuésmi amistad con James me hicieron molestarte, hasta la noche en que vi como te bbesaba Lucius… No pude soportarlo, supe por primera vez lo que era el infierno de los celos, por eso te jugué la broma de Remus… para vengarme de ti un poco, no medí las consecuencias, afortunadamente para mí James te salvó, pero esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, la culpa me carcomía, la angustia de haberte perdido. Aun cuando lo pienso no lo soporto ¡Cómo pudiste fijarte en ese prepotente… y no en mi que ya te amaba…!

-Me estas diciendo que…- pones tu mano encima de mi boca.

-Shhh no hables, déjame terminar.

- Si ya te amaba desde antes solo que tiene razón el viejo adagio, del odio al amor solo hay un paso y yo desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo había dado… simplemente no lo aceptaba…

Con tu rostro cerca del mío y casi susurrando en mis labios preguntaste.

-¿Dime Severus podrías amarme como yo a ti?...- dice antes de besarme, no se que pensar, a pesar de todo tengo ganas de amar a alguien en mi vida realmente. Esa noche me hizo el amor de una manera tan suave y calida, acariciando y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo como nunca nadie lo había hecho… Tantos años de soledad y amargura, fueron dejados a un lado…

Cuando despierto al día siguiente se había ido, estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando encuentro a mi lado una nota…

_Esta noche en el lago a las 10:00 pm _

_ven por favor… tuyo desde ahora y para siempre _

_Sirius Black_

Ese día cometo muchos errores frente a mi clase, no sé como no termina con una explosión de mi salón de clases, casi mando a todos los alumnos a la enfermería por un error al escribir un ingrediente

Después de esta larga jornada, sin querer, miro a cada cinco minutos el reloj ¿Por qué de pronto el tiempo iba más lento?, ¡¡_Oh, no es posible, tengo una cita con un prófugo de Azkaban, ¿acaso no puedo tener continuar con mi vida normal?…!!_

Finalmente dieron las 10:00 p.m. y me dirijo al lago sin que nadie me vea, ahí esta de espaldas, bebiendo algo… sin hacer mucho ruido me acerco y te apunto con mi varita INMOBILUS…

- ¡¡¡Severus… como te atreves!!!

- Antes de que empieces Black necesitamos aclarar unas cosas antes… ayer no sé qué me pasó, pero lo cierto es que no se volverá a repetir, ¿entiendes…?

-No te creo – dice.

- Pues lo creas o no es algo de lo que te puedas fiar inmediatamente o si…

- Es cierto pero es la única verdad, mi verdad… cuando me enviaron a Azkaban tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y una de las cosas de las cuales me arrepentía era no haberte dicho mis sentimientos… quizás fuera por el parecido en nuestra niñez, pero no tuve valor para hacerlo, créelo.

- Dame una razón Black para no matarte por todas las mentiras que me dices…-

- No son mentiras Snivellus, es solo la verdad, saca la botella de mi bolsillo derecho…- desconfiando la saco

- ¡¡Huele!! Me ordenas…lo hago. _¡No__ puede ser_!…

- Es verisatum… así que todo es verdad… mi verdad y ¿la tuya?

- …

- Severus contesta, por una vez deja tu cobardía a un lado y dime la verdad.

- …

- …

Empiezo a balbucear un poco antes de poder aclarar mi garganta…

- Todo ha pasado tan rápido Black de un momento a otro, me dices que me amas, me lo demuestras pero tú sabes perfectamente quien soy. ¿Crees realmente en tu verdad como la llamas?, yo nunca en mi vida he tenido afecto real, ni siquiera el de mi familia…- suspiro… - Tienes en algo razón nos parecemos mucho, pero también somos tan antagónicos… seamos realistas si comienza una relación entre tú y yo será un rotundo fracaso.

- No lo creo… replica - eso solo dependerá de ti y de mi, y por mi parte no pienso echar a perder esta oportunidad si me la das.

Medito un tiempo. Tú estas callado dejándome pensar… Mi lógica reniega de esto pero mis sentimientos quieren creerle, ¡¿qué hacer?! por primera vez no se a donde dirigirme. Alzo mi vista y veo una estrella lejana de color azul, ¿azul?.

FINITE INCANTATUM… - ¿estas consciente de que podría ser un error fatal confiar en mi Black?-

- Lo sé, pero me encanta el peligro… además necesito sentirme vivo, y deseo hacerte sentir vivo, o ¿no lo estuviste anoche?

Le miro de reojo… Y antes de pensar mi respuesta las palabras salen de mi boca muy a pesar.

- Sí, fue la primera vez que me sentí vivo…

Sonríe sorprendido ante mi comentario… - de acuerdo ¿podemos firmar una tregua de paz e intentar esta relación?

Asiento con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar… de pronto siento como salta sobre mí, tirándome al suelo**. **

- No te arrepentirás Sev…-

Mi ceño se frunce, no me agrada ese diminutivo…

- Espero que tú no te arrepientas…- digo antes de hallarme nuevamente envuelto en tu abrazos y besos.

Conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta de que algo crece dentro de mí por ti, es tan hermoso sentirse vivo cada vez que me mira, toca, besa y me hace el amor.

Una noche mientras me abrazabas, después de nuestra sesión, en voz muy baja dije:

**- **Te amo…

Me abrazaste más fuerte y respondiste:

-Y yo también te amo Severus y te juro que siempre estaré junto a ti- es lo último que escuch antes de dormirme; _más te vale que la cumplas _pensé.

_Fin del flashback_

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (**yo puedo oírte susurrar en el silencio de mi cuarto**)  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. (**Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna**)  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. (**Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente)**  
"Love me now forever," (**ámame ahora y por siempre**)  
Were the last words you said to me. __(**Fueron las últimas palabras que tú me dijiste**)_

**Aún siento su presencia en mi habitación, la cual no se irá nunca, me tiro en la cama percibiendo en las almohadas tu esencia, que poco a poco desaparece… **

**¡¡NOOOO!! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!**

**Nuevamente estoy llorando, ¿nunca pararán de fluir mis lágrimas?, ni siquiera sabía de ellas hasta ahora…**

_Flash back_

-Vamos Sev… no te enojes conmigo. ¿Sev?…

Sigo dándole la espalda me enfurece que tome a la ligera sus escapadas a verme… sabe que desde que llego Umbridge tienen todo perfectamente vigilado y no le importa, le encanta el peligro. De pronto siento sus brazos rodeándome y su aliento en mi oreja, que me provoca escalofríos, pero sigo sin moverme dándole a entender… no cederé tan fácilmente…

-Sev… mírame…- me dice, obligándome a darme vuelta y levanta mi barbilla hasta que encuentras mis ojos…

-Mírame- vuelve a decir… yo lo hago de manera renuente, no quiero ceder tan rápido… pero esa sonrisa suya me desarma…

-Ámame esta noche y siempre…-

Es lo último que dice antes de fundirnos en un beso sin fin, cayendo sobre mi cama…

_Fin del flash back_

**No puedo continuar, me siento morir cada día, esta herida duele tanto, más que cien Cruciatus juntos, al menos estos me volverían loco o me matarían, pero este no lo hace.**

_And when the morning comes, (**y cuando la mañana comienza**)  
My hands still reach out for you. (**Mis manos aún te buscan**)  
Some things remain the same, (**algunas cosas permanecen igual**)  
There is nothing I can do. (**No hay nada que pueda hacer**)  
I can barely get through the day (**apenas puedo pasar un día**)  
Ever since you went away. __(**Desde que tú te fuiste**)_

**Me quedo dormido, no sé en que momento, pero al despertar le busco para abrazarme a su cuerpo, como cada mañana lo hago, pero no le encuentro, y la realidad se incrusta como un cuchillo en mi pecho nuevamente como cada día al ver que no está y que nunca más estar**

**Son estos momentos indeseables de mi vida. Quiero volver a dormir y no despertar jamás para soñar con él, donde estamos juntos sin separarnos. Reviviendo esos tiempos en los que yo iba como espía de Dumbledore con los mortifagos, cuando regresaba de cada misión, estaba esperándome en su forma de animago, me tiraba prácticamente al suelo, donde se transformaba y me abrazaba muy fuerte, diciéndome que me había extrañado; esas noches no hacíamos el amor solo permanecíamos abrazados toda ella hasta que despertaba, y lo primero que veía eran esos hermosos ojos azules suyos que tanto amo, junto con unas ojeras, seguramente no durmió ppor estarme observándome dormir como era su costumbre cada vez que regresaba de una misión… se de tu angustia cada vez que iba en esas excursiones, fueron los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, cuando más unido me sentí a alguien. Solo atinaba a besarle y ahora si, iniciábamos el día después de hacer el amor como si fuera la primera y… última vez.**

**Aún guardo esa cursilería que me regaló en navidad… una bola de cristal muggle, con bastante ingenio. Debo reconocer es bonita… mentira es hermosa… de un paisaje nevado montañoso con una cabaña al fondo al lado de mi cama… **

_Flash back_

- ¡¡Feliz navidad Sev…!!-

Gritasto a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar, como me disgusta que haga eso, lo odio…

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante mientras continua muerto de risa… es insoportable…

A punto de lanzarle un frasco se pegas a mi cuerpo sujetándome por la cintura con un brazo y me coloca frente a la cara su regalo… nuevamente vuelve a decir… "_Feliz navidad Sev_…" de manera más tranquila y me besa en la punta de nariz…

Miro extrañado la caja envuelta en rojo con un moño verde muy Gryffindor, lo tomo y mientras me da un poco de libertad se coloca a mi espalda con sus brazos alrededor de mí, lo empiezo a desenvolver, cuidando de no romper el papel, le observo de reojo, veo como rueda los ojos en clara señal de desesperación…

Cuando lo saco, no puedo lograr mantener mi cara impasible, y quitándomela de la mano, le da vuelta, hace girar una cuerda y empieza a sonar una melodía extraña pero muy bella, cadenciosa y suave a la vez y como la agitó comienza a caer "la nieve"…

Hasta hace poco supe como se llama esa melodía "Romance for violine ", un típico vals tan triste y tan lleno de sentimiento a la vez.

Me dice:

**- **Esa melodía nos describe a los dos, es tan antagónica en movimientos pero que se complementan tan bien… no es cierto Sev?

A lo cual no contesto, en ese instante, y continúa…

- Estos son los Alpes Suizos en el mundo Muggle cuanto acabe la guerra y Voldemort sea derrotado tú y yo iremos de vacaciones allá, me encanta ese sitio desde que lo vi en fotografías, y quiero verlo por primera vez junto a ti. ¿Qué opinas?

NNo contesto, solo me giro le doy un beso en la boca, tan profundo y apasionado, que cuando lo libero, se queja.

-Supongo que eso fue un si…

Comienza a acariciarme pero lo paro… me mira extrañado…

-¿Donde vas Sev?

NNo contesto; voy a mi armario y saco un estuche pequeño… lo abro frente a él, mostrándole el par de anillos que hay en su interior, los compre en Hogmase cuando los vi me recordaron a esta relación, anillos labrados en bandas de dos tipos de oro, con una S sobresaliendo y un rubí junto con una topacio azul en el centro de esta.

Definitivamente los compre de inmediato, también un par de cadenas, porque nunca deberían verlos por lo menos ahora, así que al sacarlos los coloco en ellas y pongo una alrededor del cuello. Hasta ese momento no dijo nada, esta tan sorprendido; al voltearse le di otro beso y pongo en su mano la otra cadena con el anillo, indicándole que la colocara en mi cuello.

NNi tarde ni perezoso lo hace pero en ese trayecto besa mi cuello, arrancándome suspiros. Giro mi cara lo más que puedo para fundirnos en un beso. Después al separarme le digo en un susurro al oído "Te Amo Sirius".

Mi mira con ojos de incredulidad y susurrando a mi oído dice:

-Y yo te adoro Severus Snape, "futuro señor Black_"_- me separo mirándole a los ojos escéptico…

-Por supuesto en el mundo muggle nos podremos casar y más en este país, ya que en el mágico, no sé si querrás…

Lo abrazo tan fuerte…

- Me romperás las costillas Snivellus**…**

Se queja, yo solo sonrió… (si sonreí ante esto)…

-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo pero tú serás el "Sr. Snape_"…_- dije.

-Eso lo veremos…- alcanza a decir antes de dedicarnos a nuestras actividades diarias.

_Fin del flash back_

**Esa esfera de cristal sigue ahí en ese sitio y es lo que miro todas las mañanas y noches antes de dormir, antes de tomar mi poción para dormir sin sueños.**

_I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (**yo puedo oírte susurrar** **en el silencio de mi cuarto**)  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. __(**Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna**)  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. __(**Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente**)  
"Love me now forever," (**ámame ahora y por siempre**)  
Were your last words to me... (**Fueron las últimas palabra que tú me**…)_

_Heaven help us cross this endless sea (**el cielo nos ayude a cruzar este mar interminable**)  
With starlight above to guide you to me.(**Con la luz de las estrellas para que me guíes**)  
Waves crashing on distant shores, (**olas que chocan en orillas distantes**)  
They're calling our names forever more. (**Ellas están diciendo nuestros nombres para siempre**)._

**Su esencia nunca se irá por lo menos de mi corazón, desde el primer día después de tu muerte… **

_Flash back_

Remus Lupin se acerca a mi… mirándome con ojos llenos de tristeza presiento algo malo, mi corazón empieza a agitarse…

-Severus…

Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas cuando comienza a decirme entre sollozos lo ocurrido…

Lo escucho hasta la parte donde me dice que caíste a través del velo de la muerte después de haber peleado con tu prima Bellatrix… tras eso ya no escucho nada, de mi cerebro se borra cualquier pensamiento coherente…

Sigo manteniendo mi rostro impasible frente al hombre lobo, él se despide y yo solo asiento, después me voy a mi cuarto y al cerrar lanzo un hechizo anti sonoro…

Un acceso de ira y tristeza me acomete y sin pensar empiezo a destruir todo en mi cuarto, escritorio, plumas, libros, mientras grito…

¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO BLACK, TÚ LO PROMETISTE, LO JURASTE…!!!!!

No sé cuanto tiempo paso así, sólo sé que la oscuridad me envolvió, cuando despierto me encuentro en el piso de mi habitación, al darme cuanta de la destrucción que me rodea, caigo en cuenta que no fue un sueño, que fue real… y sólo atino a ponerme a llorar por horas hasta que amanece… Ya sin más lágrimas que derramar por ese día, me levanto y lanzo un hechizo…

- REPARO_._

_Fin del flash back_

**Desde ese día volví a ser el mismo cadáver viviente de siempre, que deambulaba por los pasillos.**

**Cada noche clara busco la estrella que lleva su nombre… Sirius… no puedo evitarlo: pienso que estás ahí… después de mirarla no puedo evitar desear que mi muerte llegue pronto; claro no sin antes matar a Bellatrix, porque no se me escapa, eso si lo tengo muy en claro… ****¡qué estupidez!... **

_And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room, (_**_yo_********_puedo oírte susurrar _****_en el _****_silencio_****_ de _****_mi cuarto_**_)  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. (**Mi corazón aún se rinde como el sol a la luna**)  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly. (**Apenas puedo resistir este dolor, que me quema eternamente**)  
"Love me now forever," (**ámame ahora y por siempre**)  
Were the last words you said to me. __(**Fueron las últimas palabras que tú me dijiste**)_

**Días después cuando los alumnos están por abandonar la escuela, y el ministerio de magia ha reconocido que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto, paseo por los pasillos y me encuentro con una escena… haciéndome recordar nuestra última pelea antes de navidad, cuando hirieron a Arthur Weasley. **

**Harry Potter… está apuntando su varita hacia Draco, cuando le pregunto.**

**-¿Qué demonios pretende, Potter?**

**Y cínicamente me responde…**

**-Estoy pensando en qué maldición lanzarle a Malfoy, señor… **

**Estas últimas palabras las dice destilando veneno, mirándome desafiante… a lo cual yo también respondo con una mirada de odio.**

**_Estúpido mocoso… tú fuiste el causante de que él se fuera de mi lado, tú fuiste el culpable…_**

**Son estos momentos en los que desearía no haberte hecho esa estúpida promesa de cuidarlo, porque realmente deseo matarlo con mis propias manos.**

**No, no, no puedo cumplir mi promesa Sirius… grito para mis interiores…**

_Flash back_

Mansión Black

- Sabía que vendrías Sev, no puedes resistir mis encantos, sueltas de manera sórdida sin voltear a verme.

- ¿Cómo?

- Fácil sólo tú produces ese sonido al caminar con tu túnica, es inconfundible de ti

- ¡Vaya! digo ofendido

¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Empieza a reír de manera desenfadada y escandalosa.

- ¡¡¡Cállate Black!!! Grito. - Alguien puede oírte. Mientras trato de hacerle silenciar colocando una mano en su boca; lo permite únicamente para besar mi palma y atraerme hacia él.

- ¡Suéltame… alguien puede venir… Sirius!… Siri… ¡uhmmm!

Ya no puedo hablar, todas mis palabras fueron acalladas con sus labios.

Unos minutos más tarde, deja mi boca.

- ¿Cómo supiste encontrarme en este cuarto?

- Según recuerdo tú mismo me contaste que era el cuarto en el que te escondías cuando hacías travesuras e ibas a ser castigado…

Nuevamente me besa pero con más pasión y con alegría…

- ¿Qué dije? Alcanza a oírse mi voz ahogada entre tus besos…

- Nada, sólo que me sorprende recuerdes una de mis tantas peroratas. Después de finalizar nuestro beso.

- Vamos Sev, vamos a mi lugar favorito…

- La azotea ¿no?

- Sí, estás en lo correcto amor… y vuelve a sonreírme jalándome del brazo, para dirigirnos a ese sitio.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio me digas esa clase de apelativos tan cursis?

- …

Al llegar a la azotea veo el cielo esta tan oscuro y despejado… Me abraza…

- ¿Tienes frío? pregunta mientras se pega más a mi cuerpo…

- No…

- Vaya no me sorprendería…

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Black? replico peligrosamente…

- Nada…

Trato de voltearme para verlo pero no me lo permite

- Solo lo digo porque recordé que traes la capa de piel de dragón… es muy calientita…

- …

- Porque yo si tengo frío… ¿me podrías hacer espacio ahí dentro, o me quito el frió con otro método Sev, sueltas de manera juguetona rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja…

Respingo ante esta caricia y sin más demora abro mi capa para darle espacio y calor…

- Gracias amor… lanzo un suspiro, nunca cambiara… y me alegra eso.

Después de permanecer un rato en silencio, mira una estrella fugaz, cierra los ojos, cuando los abre, me observa y sonríe.

- ¿Sabes que acabo de pedir?.

- No… respondo -ni quiero saberlo; hace una mueca infantil.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser más romántico?, humm en fin.

- Sev…

- …

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo… una promesa?

- …

- En el colegio, puedes vigilar y proteger a Harry por mí.

- ¡¡¿QUEEE?!!" Atino a decir.

- Se que es algo inusual pe… pero yo no puedo estar todo el día a su lado y tu sí.

A esas alturas no daba crédito a mis oídos… -¿Co… como me pides eso Sirius? Tú sabes que no soporto a ese mocoso malcriado…

- ¡¡Snape…!!- grita.

- Lo siento solo que no puedo creer que me pidas eso, sabes de buena manera que el parecido con su padre hace que tenga una gran aversión por el…

- Si lo se, por eso te lo pido porque el nunca creerá que tu lo tienes vigilado… y no se sentirá intimidado.

- ¡Ese escuincle se siente todo menos intimidado!.

- No es cierto… es un niño… un adolescente que solo necesita un poco de compañía, además acaso no nos recuerda algo su niñez a la tuya y la mía…

_¡¡Ouchh…!!_ _eso fue un golpe bajo… _

- Tienes razón, pero eso no hace menor mi aversión por él…

- Vamos… te lo suplico Sev… me mira con ojos suplicantes de niño travieso que desea adquirir un juguete nuevo…

- …

- Sev

- …

- Sev

- …

- ¡¡¡Severus!!!… grita y me tumba al suelo, para colocarse encima de mí y empezar a hacerme cosquillas…

- ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO!!, casi grito… ¡¡COSQUILLAS NO…!!

Termina ante mi petición…

Me mira directamente a los ojos y me dice:

- Por favor Sev…

- …

Permanece un tiempo as

Lo medito y sopeso todas los pros y los contras y al final susurro. - Esta bien… lo haré...

Una gran sonrisa asoma a su cara que una sola vez le he visto… y vuelve a besarme.

- Gracias Sev…

- A cambio de que me digas que pediste a esa estrella fugaz… digo.

- Bueno decírtelo no puedo; pero si puedo mostrártelo ahora… me lanza una mirada picara antes de cerrar su boca sobre la mía y empezar a desabrochar mi capa y túnica…

- Si…ri… Hummm… soy tan fácil de convencer…

_Fin del flash back_

**_Esta noche volveré a mis misiones…_**

**Cuando Dumbledore me manda a llamar**

**Llego a su despacho… entro. Él está de espaldas, alvolverse lo veo más demacrado, como si los años comenzarán a hacer mella en él.**

**-Severus siéntate…**

**Lo hago sin replicar.**

**-Te mande a llamar para decirte que la misión se canceló.**

**Alzo mi rostro y lo miro con desafío.**

**-¿Puedo saber por qué?**

**-No es necesario que vayas, mandé a otra persona, a Remus. Supongo te preguntarás el por qué de esta decisión… Bueno…- comienza- No quiero perder a otro miembro de la orden del fénix, principalmente si éste desea suicidarse y asesinar a manos de Bellatrix. **

**Lo miro sorprendido…**

**-Sí Severus… irías a suicidarte… sé que tu dolor es muy fuerte pero a Sirius le gustaría que siguieras adelante…**

**Por primera vez en días comienzo a hablar.**

**-¿Cómo lo supo?- atino a decir.**

**-Sirius me lo dijo… además sus actitudes se volvieron muy sospechosas**

**Me levanto rápidamente e intento salir… lo más pronto posible.**

**Antes de abrir la puerta me alcanza a decir.**

**-El te amaba realmente Severus…**

**-_Lo sé Albus… lo s_ pienso**

**Salgo de su oficina… y me dirijo al lago… es de noche. Ya busco nuevamente su estrella cuando la localizo… solo alcanzo a decir… **

**-Te extraño Sirius… mi amor… digo antes de deslizarme por el tronco del árbol y abrazarme a mi mismo para comenzar a llorar nuevamente…******

**¿Fin?**

La canción es de Sara Brightman… del albúm Eden, la versión que salió para Norteamérica, me encanta este junto con el harem, es una gran cantante de opera pop si no la conocen; la melodía de la "bola de nieve! que menciono si existe es de Dvorak y se titula "Romance for violin and orchestra in F minor (Opus 11), pero no existe en bolita de nieve musical (es una lastima)

Si vuelvo a escribir un fic así de azucarado, me va a dar diabetes, pero no pude evitarlo ya que al escuchar la canción solo pensé en esta pareja tan igual y tan distinta a la vez, claro si quieren continuación tendrán que superar los 50 reviews, y con 30 afirmativos lo haré aunque a ver que tal sale.

Las admiradoras de Severus, ¡¡¡¡no me maten!!!!, ¡¡¡¡no me maten por favor!!!!, ya se que no les gusta verlo sufrir, así que bombas, cartas de amenaza de muerte, recordatorios familiares (pobrecita de mi mamá), todo menos virus los acepto dentro de la pagina de los fics y si quieren mi mail, solo tienen que ver mi profile, además subiré un capitulo extra contestando sus reviews, después de dos semanas de publicado el fic, ya que si lo hacen de manera personal, pues también les respondo.

Arima chan 11:29 p.m. Martes 06 de Julio de 2004

Miren planeaba cuando mucho 5 hojas y me salieron 22 bueno aquí en mi programa si alguna me dice cuantas fueron se los agradeceré mucho

Dedicado a mi querida Meiko y Gala Snape gracias por sus revisiones para corregir esta historia.

Y a mi añorada amiga Arashi Kristal…

y como no a mi queridisima Haschariel... linda tu me indujiste a esto... ¡no es cierto!


End file.
